


Regrouping

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [59]
Category: Avengers (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: The heroes are using Genosha as a regrouping and evacuation point for New York
Series: Amends [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	Regrouping

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated to April 3rd 2014 as that was around the time I stopped working on this series.

Regrouping

“Charles we need more beds for the injured,” Beast said loudly in his head and he immediately put out the psychic call for anyone with beds to spare to bring them to the triage unit they had set up in the fields outside hammer bay. 

“Charles you were saying,” Captain America said from where he and the others were attempting to plan a counter attack on the City to free it from Apocalypse control. “You had a theory about how to free everyone form those scarabs.”

“Appologies I was dealing with a request from Beast,” He said and they all nodded in understanding. “My telepathic scans of the area indicate the Scarab’s are a hive mind if we can find the control beetle and capture it we may be able to end it’s control.”

“Why not just destroy it?” Fury Said from where he was sitting. “Or is there some reason we shouldn’t do it?” He knew that the director was just looking for the quickest solution but the gung ho destroy first suggestion bothered him.

“It might kill everyone connected to it,” Emma Frost said speaking up. “Psychic shock can easily spread through a hive mind and prove fatal.” She was in diamond form to cope with the horror at seeing Scott transformed into a living weapon.

“The important thing is figuring out how to deal with Apocalypse,” Vulcan said. “I tried to take him on and he proved too powerful for me.” The fact he’d over come Gabriel was especially worrying Gabriel was far more powerful than even he knew and the fact he couldn’t defeat Apoclaypse spoke volumes about how strong he was now.

“But Gabriel taking out the scarabs will greatly reduce his forces and free several of our stronger allies,” Havok said to his brother. “The problem is where do you think the master scarab is located one of the horseman?”

“Apocalypse will keep it close to him so one of the horsemen is the best guess but which one I don’t know.” He knew that Cable was thinking of his father possibly being the host for the scarab. 

“It doesn’t matter which it is we have to take them out,” Gabriel said darkly. “The four Horseman are his strongest weapons so even if the scarab isn’t in one of them they still need to be dealt with by any means necessary.” He could sense how much some at the planning session wanted to object to that.

“Gabriel is right,” he said before they could. “I believe we should try to disable them without lethal force but our first priority has to be stopping Apocalypse no matter the cost.” He could feel the frustration in the room. “The longer we wait the more entrenched he will become and soon the rest of the world may take action to deal with him.” He could easily see a politician in the us or abroad deciding to destroy New York to deal with Apocalypse. “We should make our plans and gather our forces quickly we need to strike back before that happens.”

He was just glad that thanks to Lila Chaney’s gift of a massive relocation center and hide out that the students from the school were safe and wouldn’t be involved in this fighting. He wondered briefly at the foresight she had shown by giving it to them just a few months ago. He turned his attention back to the meeting as they began to discuss plans and strategies for dealing with the horsemen and Apocalypse.

The End


End file.
